Talk:Condom
Timeline the condom can be dated back to the 15th century, so it is perfectly reasonable that they appear in Fable II. If they were in a blue wrapper is a different matter!--[[User:Darth Jadious|'Darth Jadious']] 13:46, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Condoms can be traced back to ancient egypt if you look into it. So it wouldn't be unheard of... and they were reuseable... ewww. But yeah, 15th century is trival time line. Kyrone 01:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Lady Grey Does having unprotected sex with Lady Grey in Fable 2 guarantee getting STD or just a high risk? Whatever the answer, it needs to get linked to Lady Grey's profile. Fable III idea Just thought that there could be a quality meter on the condom the lower the quality it is the more chance of it breaking and you can get an STD but if it is more high quality there is a less chance of it breaking - Hotshot87 lol i would have like 30 because i would be to cheap to by the good ones. Gold Maximo 03:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) STD What happens when you get a STD ? Kaskarion 16:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's just a statistic, I believe. Moozipan Cheese 16:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) "STD" FACTS REVELATORY OF MODERN HUMAN DECADENCE, COMMENTARY ON MODERNITY Simply by conjectural trepidation, I avoided the whole marital picture in Fable 3. I observed enough of the postmodernist, chic-nihilist, fashionably (so-called) "Left-wing" ideological nonsense in the otherwise good, above-average, excellent even, game, had sniffed out the ideology unhappily already, weighing down an otherwise enjoyable experience. SO, I take the bold leap of faith; I create a Hero not militantly celibate for once; and manage to methodically locate a rare personality described as Middle Class and sing to the Heavens!, "virtuous, serious, prudish" - I was so, so certain I had evaded the postmodernist-nihilist, "leftist" sexual emancipation politics of antinomian bestiality... HA! Now, faithful to the best of Platonist-Hellenic and Germanic-Christian ethical ideas, I am the perplexed owner of FIFTEEN STDs...and GROWING! My two children's personalities, to the dev.'s credit, are given as, "childish, virtuous, fearless" at least... The very, very HUMAN, ALL-TOO-HUMAN, developers, have only the most vague notion of "purity", "corruption", etc. here, God-awfully vague... The programming DICTATES regardless of all contextual sources of relevant input, NO MATTER WHAT AND IRREVERSIBLY, STDs are awarded the faithfully monogamous spouse, UNCONDITIONALLY, merely owing to the lack of use of a "condom", and even condom-dehumanized, magically STDs appear regardless in the end - The possibility of either wedded partner being pre-maritally chaste, not even within imagination of the developers... The possibility of an unbelief in modern-style purely recreational copulation WITHIN MARRIAGE, unimaginable to the developers - unitive-procreative marital sexual behavior, continence, etc. all THROWN OUT - STDs are INFINITELY GENERATED RANDOMLY, decontextualized, and psychotically. Basically: no matter the facts and the behavior of any party, neurodegenerative STDs shall rot away your mind and soul and mar your existence in Fable 3 - an "inevitable" degradation born from modern decadence arbitrarily, and only inevitable in the necropolitan Kali-Yuga. THE ABOVE IS NOT RAMBLING NONSENSE. READ WHAT I IDIOSYNCRATICALLY STATE. EVEN IN THE STRANGE VERBIAGE, THE POINT CAN BE DISCERNED. OBJECTIVE COHERENCE IS NOT ABSENT. THE DEVELOPERS ALLOWED MASSIVE FLAWS INTO THE GAME, THE CONDOM ISSUE ONE AMONG MANY OTHERS, SIMPLY BY BEING IDEOLOGICALLY PARTISAN. WORDING MATTERS NOT: "ANARCHO-MODERNIST", NIHILIST-LEFIST, ETC. THE FALLACY OF INFINITELY CREATED STDs IN A CHASTE BEWEDDED UNION FLOWS FROM IDEOLOGICAL PREJUDICES DEMERITORIOUS, AND THIS EXAMPLE AND THE MANY OTHER INSTANCES OF IDEOLOGICAL DISTORTION, CONSTITUTE MUTILATIONS OF AESTHETIC EXPERIENTIAL QUALITY - AND SANITY AND REASON TOO.